1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic devices. More particularly the invention relates to a novel multipurpose hydraulically actuated apparatus which can be used as a hydraulic balance and, with minor modification, also as a plumbers' tool for cutting in situ nuts of various sizes which are threadably connected to water pipes and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Typical prior art hydraulically actuated devices comprise a body having a base from which rises a cylindrical wall defining a piston cylinder within which a piston reciprocates in response to fluid pressure exerted thereon. This basic building block has been used for a myriad of purposes such as for hydraulic jacks, hydraulic scales and numerous types of hydraulically operated tools.
Generally, however, this basic unit is built into a single tool which is designed to perform a single function. For example, applicant is familiar with the following patents which describe the use of hydraulic devices to perform weight measurements:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,367--Goehring, Jr. et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,108--Brown PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,854--Backer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,362--Hem
As will become apparent from the discussion which follows the apparatus of applicant's invention is totally different in construction and mode of operation from prior art devices. Due to its unique design, the apparatus of the present invention can be used for numerous applications including use as a scale, use as a cutting tool and use as a lifting device.